The present invention relates to the production of cleavage products from dialkoxyketoxime and especially to the production of nitrile oxides, furoxans and isocyanates from dialkoxyketoxime (with esters as byproducts or additional functionalities) by reaction with a halogen and water under basic conditions.
Our U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,717 describes the halogenation of dialkoxyketoximes and especially alpha, alpha-di-alkoxycycloalkyl ketoximes in the presence of an acid catalyst to produce corresponding compounds with halogen on the beta position (the carbon adjacent to the carbon bonded to both alkoxies). No cleavage is involved in that reaction.